In the medical field, implantable elongated medical devices, such as leads and catheters, are used with a wide variety of therapeutic or monitoring devices. For example, implantable leads are commonly used to form part of implantable cardiac pacemaker systems that provide therapeutic stimulation to the heart by sensing electrical activity of the heart and delivering pacing, cardioversion, or defibrillation pulses via electrodes disposed on the leads, typically near the distal ends of the leads. Elongated medical devices may also be used to deliver therapeutic agents. A number of challenges exist with respect to such medical devices, in particular, as more advanced and complex therapeutic techniques are developed, new configurations are required to facilitate deployment and fixation of elongated medical devices at targeted implant sites within a patient.